


Of Housemates and Fear

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Hogsmade doesn't go as planned.</p>
<p>(Not as ominous as it sounds I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Housemates and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> For 91 in the Kagehina exchange, sorry its a bit late! 
> 
> When I saw scarf sharing HP AU was the first thing to pop to mind, then it got a bit away from me and ended up half in Kenma's POV. You should be able to get by with minimal HP knowledge. 
> 
> Honorable mentions to BokuAka and YakuLev.
> 
> Also I had no idea what to put for the title.

Kenma was not surprised to see Shouyou talking with Tobio as they walked down the road to Hogsmeade. What surprised him was the subtle hand holding. “Kuro.” he said softly to grab his attention.

“Mm?” his best friend replied.

“Did they finally get together?” he nodded towards them.

Kuro looked over, humming slightly and grinning. “Only took them three years.”

Kenma hummed softly, looking up at him. “It took us longer.”

“We were childhood friends, doesn’t count.”

Kenma hid a smile in his green scarf.

“Where do you want to go?” Kuro asked, peering down at the village.

“Let’s follow them for a little bit.” he murmured, “I’d like to be sure.”

“So you can collect your bet.” Kuro snickered, “I’ll be sure to get Bokuto’s money for you.”

“It was obvious, Shouyou couldn’t stay away from him.” and he’d known Shouyou almost as long as Kuro.

“Something changed in their second year.” Kuro nodded slightly. “And suddenly they were always together.”

“Not until they had that fight.” Kenma reminded him.

“How could I forget! There was raw magic just emanating out of them!” it had been as beautiful as it was terrifying. The older years had likened it to accidental magic a child would cause. And Akaashi had mentioned the Ravenclaws were sure it was protections on Hogwarts that stopped anything from actually happening.

“Shouyou said he found out something.”

“The cause of the fight?” Kuro supplied, “And they worked through whatever it was and came out closer than ever.” he smiled.

Kenma nodded, “I don’t know if its related but…” he paused, unsure if he should tell him this.

Kuro watched him for a moment before humming slightly. “Either way I bet they’re glad to share a dorm now.”

Kenma laughed softly, “Shouyou wrote me about how boring it was without Tobio back home.”

“How’s Lev been?” Kuro suddenly asked with a grin.

Kenma groaned, “Don’t remind me about him.” he didn’t dislike the third year, but his ambitious plans were overwhelming for him, and unfortunately Lev deemed him important in all of his plans.

“Should I ask Akaashi to ask Yaku to get him off your back?” he frowned.

“He’s not bad.” he muttered, feeling the need to defend his house mate.

“If only they had been in the same house.” Kuro laughed.

“Yaku might’ve hated him then, and Lev would be crushed.” Kenma replied, glancing up at him, wondering if he knew the same things he did.

“He does look up to Yaku, which is hilarious.” Kuro frowned slightly. “Am I missing something?”

“Maybe not.” Kenma returned his gaze forward as they reached the village. “I could be wrong.”

“You’re not usually.” Kuro looked over his shoulder at Lev behind them somewhere. He seemed to be looking around for someone.

“Wonder if Lev knows Yaku decided to stay and study today.” Kenma muttered.

Kuro laughed, “Probably not, and he wouldn’t miss coming here anyway, not the first time at least.”

Kenma smiled slightly, “Wonder if that’s why Yaku stayed.”

“Do you know why Daichi and Suga aren’t here?” Kuro asked.

“They’re doing something secret in the common room. What about Bokuto?”

“Potions with Akaashi, I swear he’s only half as bad as he pretends.”

“Any excuse to hang out with Akaashi.” Kenma replied.

“Akaashi enjoys his company as well.” Kuro replied, defensive of his second best friend.

“Or else he wouldn’t help such a hopeless case.” Kenma replied, “He just doesn’t want to make Bokuto even more excited.”

“Shouyou and Lev are his rivals in energy.” Kuro laughed, guiding Kenma the right direction to tail Shouyou and Tobio. “Thank Merlin they didn’t end up in the same house.”

“Even two of them in the same house would’ve been the end of the castle.” Kenma replied.

“Imagine them in the same year in the same house.” Kuro snickered.

“Shouyou would’ve been too busy to really notice Tobio. Maybe.” his gaze went to the ground. “That would’ve been bad, for both of them.”

Kuro nodded in agreement. “They’re good for each other.”

Kenma nodded, smiling slightly. “I’m happy for them.”

Kuro’s head snapped up suddenly at the sound of screams, pushing Kenma behind him and looking around.

Kenma was trying to look around him to keep his eye on Shouyou, not understanding what was going on but wanting to make sure his friend was okay.

Shouyou and Tobio were back to back, glancing around just as worriedly as Kuro was. “Shouyou! Over here!” he called, wanting them to be closer. They were younger than both of them, it was up to them to keep them safe from…whatever was happening.

Shouyou glanced at him and tugged Tobio towards the fourth and fifth year. Kenma stepped up next to Kuro, pushing the pair behind them.

Kuro frowned slightly at him but started heading back towards the castle, wand in hand and eyes darting around.

“Tobio.” He heard Shouyou say softly, “Calm down.” He looked back to them to see Shouyou rubbing the other’s back, but keeping an eye out and wand in his other hand. Kenma wasn’t sure what spell he was planning to use if there was something. Tobio seemed to be shaking slightly, and was slightly hunched over. “It’ll be fine.”

“Kenma, do you see Lev?” Kuro asked, voice wavering in worry.

Kenma looked back to the crowds, people were rushing into buildings, people were rushing from buildings, nobody knew where was safe. “There.” He said softly, pointing with his wand to the tall third year.

“Oi! Lev! Get your arse over here!” Kuro hollered, waving his free arm in the air.

Lev’s head shot in their direction and he moved his way through the crowds towards them as they continued towards the castle. He joined them and spied the other third years behind them as he joined their semicircle. “What about Yaku-san?”

“He’s at the castle.” Kenma muttered. “What’s going on?”

“People were screaming about Death Eaters but I didn’t see any.” Kenma had to give it to Lev, he could be serious and sharp eyed when he wanted to.

The earth shook suddenly, sending them all stumbling and trying to keep on their feet.

“Let’s move faster.” Kuro said, straightening from his crouch and holding his arm towards the third years to help one of them up.

They made it to the castle without issue, and remained as a group a distance from the door, watching for familiar faces.

“Kuro!” came the relieved yell of Bokuto, racing down the hall towards them, Akaashi following at a fast walk behind him. Bokuto grabbed Kuro into a hug and Akaashi rested a hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

“We heard there were death eaters.” Akaashi said softly, glancing as Bokuto was now hugging Shouyou tightly. “I’ve never seen Bokuto run that fast.”

Kenma nodded, “We’re all okay.”

“Yaku-san?” Lev blinked in confusion at the short blond that was some way down the hall.

“Lev.” Kenma was sure he was the only one that saw the tension drop from his shoulders.

———

The castle was abuzz, a number of people had decided not to go to the next Hogsmeade trip, others refused to let them be scared off. Shouyou and Tobio were among the former. But they weren’t going to remained cooped up in the castle, and headed out to the edge of the forest and sat against a trunk, huddled against each other slightly.

“They don’t know about you, you know?” Shouyou said softly. “It wasn’t because of you, it was just what they do.”

Tobio hummed slightly.

“You hide it very well.” He added, wrapping an arm around him slightly.

“Not well enough.” He mumbled.

“Kei doesn’t know anything!” he objected, “He’s just a bit of a jerk.”

“He knows something.”

“And Tadashi would never let him tell the death eaters so they would attack.” Shouyou huffed, “Not that he would, he’s a jerk but he doesn’t want to get people killed.”

“But Shou…he knows.” He muttered.

“He thinks your some rich kid that’s above silver. C’mon Tobio.” He frowned. “That’s all he knows about, all anyone knows.”

He sighed, breath white in the cold. “But…”

“No butts. You’re cold aren’t you?” he frowned, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and looping it over Tobio’s. “Not everything is your fault.”

“Enough is.” He muttered.

Shouyou huffed, “Stop that. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be working so hard at something.”

“You shouldn’t. You could get in big trouble.”

He hit the back of his head slightly. “I don’t care. If I get in trouble at least it was because I was helping you.”

Tobio sighed, leaning his head back and looking up at the forest. “It was a horrible idea.”

“Uh-uh. I wouldn’t be happy being your boyfriend but doing nothing to ease your suffering.” He poked his nose, shaking slightly.

“Dumbass, now you’re cold.” He looked over at him, pulling the scarf off.

“Don’t take it off!” Shouyou objected, “Here.” He shifted against him and grabbed the scarf, adjusting it until it was around both their necks. “We just can’t move now.” He laughed softly.

“I’m glad you’re okay Shouyou. And that when you’re done you’ll be able to get out of bad situations easily.” He smiled slightly, looking back at the ground.

Shouyou giggled slightly, “I’m glad you’re okay too Tobio. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you got hurt.”

——

In the months after that, it was not uncommon to see a wolf running in the forest under the full moon, and if you watched close enough, you could see a crow swooping down and grabbing its attention.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't quite get it, werewolf Kags w/ animagious Hina there at the end. In the end I was unsure what house to put them in, and tried to drop hints for the others but it's as follows;
> 
> Gryff - Bokuto, Kuro  
> Raven - Akaashi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi  
> Sly - Daichi, Suga, Kenma, Lev  
> Undecided - Kageyama, Hinata, Yaku.
> 
> I would like to come back to an HP AU, and maybe settle the houses better then.


End file.
